


Confused

by sdewan6



Series: Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Erica Reyes, Crack, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Fluffy, I don't even know anymore, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, Unapologetic fanfic, for a little part, i don't know how to tag, idiots to lovers, kind of?, not exactly, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdewan6/pseuds/sdewan6
Summary: Written for prompt: “I love you, but you don’t love me back!”“You’re so stupid…”When Derek loves Stiles and Stiles loves Derek, it just takes them some time to realise it can be a thing,





	Confused

Derek Hale was confused. It had been a few weeks since the Noginstune Incident, and Stiles had decided that withdrawing himself from the pack was a good decision. 

Well, not the pack– mostly just Derek. 

After Scott had confronted him, the he'd had broken down in tears and said that he wasn’t worthy of them. That he wasn’t worthy of life. 

(”How can you forgive me? I killed them, Scott! I killed them!”) After a lot of “You’re my brother, Stiles. Of course, I forgive you”s and “It wasn’t your fault”s, he had finally opened up a little bit. He started attending pack meetings– started voicing his – started smiling again. 

But all that seemed to go away when he saw Derek. He never talked to him and usually looked down whenever he entered the room. All of Derek’s attempts to talk just seemed to distance him further. This wouldn’t have hurt as much as it did if it was anyone else. 

But it wasn’t; it was _Stiles_ \-- the person he loved.  

 

It hadn’t fully struck him until he had a talk with Erica. She’d given him a soft smile and said, “If you don’t tell him, I will.” 

He’d raised his eyebrows, he had no idea what she meant. None at all. “What?” 

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I’m talking about, you big doof.” 

“I really, really don’t.” 

“The fact that you’re in love with Stiles.” 

It took him a full minute to register what she said. “Wh-of course not! Why would I- that’s ridiculous- Me- him- how? What- Maybe _you're_ in love with him.,” He started before it struck him. 

Oh.

He _did_ love Stiles He loved his smile, how he could talk forever when it came to something he was passionate about, how he was loyal (almost to the fault), how he was brave-- everything. He loved everything about the human. 

He sighed. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” she asked with a smirk.

“Maybe.” 

 

He smiled fondly as he thought about that moment. Erica had been a total bitch about it, but she’d been an awesome one.  ( **I don’t even know what I’m writing anymore** ). 

And now she was gone. 

He couldn't let Stiles go too. He couldn’t lose someone else. 

**_~~~:::~~~_ **

Someone banged at Stiles door. 

“Coming!” he shouted. He stood from his chair and started to walk down the stairs. The person at the door banged again. 

“Could you wait-” His sentence was cut off when he saw who was there. “D-Derek?” 

“Yeah,” the man said. ‘Derek. Derek Hale. Can I come in now?” 

Stiles racked his brain for an excuse. It was hard, though– the wolf was too gorgeous for his own good. His green eyes looked determined but said and his v-neck- “Stop that, Stilinksi,” his brain said. “Stop that. You know he doesn’t feel the same way.”  

“Um, see, I was-” 

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek said, almost pleadingly. “Please don’t push me out.” 

"Uh... okay?"

                                          ~~~:::~~~

Derek looked around. Jesus, had Stiles ever heard of the word “clean.” 

“You don’t have to sound so judgemental, you know?” He sounded put off. 

Had he said that out loud? 

“Yeah.” 

Derek shook his head. This was not why he had come. 

“I just,” he took a deep breathe, “want to know why you’re avoiding me.” 

“No, I’m not!” 

Derek raised his brow. “Please,” he begged. “Just tell me. Stiles-” 

"It's nothing."

"Stiles-" He was fully ready to use his words for once and that's really surprising because that doesn't happen in fanfiction. 

"I love you," he whispered, interrupting what was going to be a very long speech. "I love you so much and you don't and I don't think I can ear that anymore-"

Wait, what. 

What Derek did next surprise bit of them. 

 

He kissed Stiles, pushed him against the wall. 

The human froze, then kissed back. 

“You,” Derek panted as he stopped for a minute. “Are so incredibly stupid.” 

“What do you-” 

“Oh my!” That was… Stiles’ dad-- the _sheriff_. 

“Dad!” Stiles pushed Derek away. “It’s not what it-” 

“Save me the speech. I think it’s better if you leave, son.” He said, not-so-subtly glancing at his gun. 

  
Derek grinned as he walked out. “We’re not done with this conversation,” he mouthed to his… boyfriend?– is that what they were now? 

The boy in question just blushed. 

No, they were not done with this talk at all.  


End file.
